


7 Days

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst, Arcades, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Confident Gay, Beaches, Blood, Car Accidents, Character Death, Coffee, Death, Disney Movies, Dogs, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, He's only mentioned a few times, I think thats everything?, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Only for a small part, Painting, Past Character Death, Strangers to Friends, Zoo, chan is a flirt, chan loves animals, changbin works at a cafe, daily updates, except geese, felix can see when everyone's going to die, he also acts like a child, its a little graphic?, jisung appears in one chapter, lmk if i need to add anything else, only the last 2 chapters have death, painting a house, shortish chapters (800-1000 words), they both like each other but nothing happens, they go on 'dates' every day, this isn't very realistic but its fiction so it doesn't matter, walks around the city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: Felix can see numbers above people's heads, indicating when they'll die. He meets a stranger with one week left and decides to befriend him, spending his last week with him.orFelix is determined to make Chan's last 7 days worth it
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. 168 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> I originally wrote this fic back in 2018 on a different platform for a different group and decided to rewrite it with stray kids!
> 
> It's a bit heavy and is based around death, but everything's pretty fluffy until the last two chapters.
> 
> I will be putting trigger warnings before every chapter, but I've also tagged everything already so make sure to read the tags before continuing! (please let me know if I've missed anything though so I can add it to the tags!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy ♡
> 
> TWs: mentions of death

Lee Felix walks down the street as he normally does, stopping in front of his favorite coffee shop.

He pushes the door to the shop open, smiling as the bell jingles. 

The man at the counter smiles at him which Felix returns.

His attention flies up to the numbers above the workers head. 

_68 years, 11 months, 23 days_

Everyone has numbers above their heads, counting down until the day they'll die.

The thing was, only Felix was able to see these numbers. He didn't know why, he just assumed that everyone could see them.

People's numbers were usually counted in years, followed by months, then days. If you were to die in under a month, your time would be counted in days, hours, and minutes.

It was impossible to gain time, but possible to lose time.

The worker, Changbin (according to his nametag), still had many years until his death.

Felix walks up to the counter, ordering the same coffee he gets every day.

"That'll be $3.99," Changbin says, Felix handing him a $5.

Changbin hands Felix his coffee and change before they exchange farewells, Felix heading out of the shop shortly after.

He walks down the street, not knowing where he wants to go yet. Whenever he has free time (which has been a lot recently as his college was out for summer break), he likes to wander around the city.

And while wandering, he can’t help but look at the numbers of the people passing by.

Felix never understood why things were the way they were, why did people die when the time ran out?

He started questioning it when he was a child, but everyone told him he was silly to think that way. Nobody believed that he could actually see when people would die, they all called him a freak, so he stopped mentioning it.

Felix takes a seat on a bench in the park he wandered into, taking a sip of his warm coffee as he watches kids play in the field nearby.

Too engrossed in watching the children, he doesn't notice when somebody sits next to him.

He finishes up the last few sips of coffee and turns his head to look for a trash can, only to jump as he sees the stranger next to him.

The stranger laughs and Felix feels his face heat up, embarrassed.

His eyes scan over the male, instantly enamored the deep dimples in his cheeks and the blonde hair sitting perfectly on top of the strangers head.

"I know I'm hot but you don't need to stare," The male says, making Felix’s cheeks darken as he looks away.

"I-I'm sorry," Felix speaks, looking back up and making awkward eye contact.

"It's fine," The male smiles, "I know I'm irresistible,"

Felix rolls his eyes and smiles, looking at the numbers above the strangers head. His smile instantly drops, and he frowns as he reads the numbers.

_6 days, 23 hours, 56 minutes_

"Why are you frowning?" The stranger asks, tilting his head at the other.

"Ah- nothing," Felix responds, quickly looking away from the numbers.

"Well, okay," The male responds. "My name is Chan,"

"Nice to meet you, Chan," Felix says. "My name is Felix,"

"Pretty name for a pretty boy," Chan flirts, causing Felix to turn red again. 

They sit in silence for a bit before Chan speaks up again.

"You wanna go to the arcade with me?" Chan asks. "I'm bored,"

Felix thinks about it. He doesn't fully trust Chan since he's a stranger, but Chan only has a week left, so why not try to make his week a little better.

"Sure," Felix says with a smile.

The duo stand up and make their way towards the nearby arcade, Felix remembering that he passed one on the way to the park.

He plops his empty coffee cup into a trashcan and follows Chan on the sidewalk.

"You like coffee?" Chan asks, furrowing his eyebrows. He only just now noticed the coffee cup Felix was holding.

"Yeah," Felix answers, "Do you?"

"No," Chan says, scrunching up his nose. "It's too bitter and gross,"

Felix nods and they enter the arcade.

Chan grabs Felix's arm, pulling him towards the back of the arcade where the car racing game is.

"Let's play this!" Chan says excitedly, acting a little like a small child.

Felix laughs but agrees and they both put a token in, starting the race.

Chan ends up in the lead almost as soon as the game starts and he keeps his place for a while. Felix quickly catches up however, right behind Chan in second place. 

The game is almost over too quickly, both boys now on their last lap.

And right before the finish line, Felix is able to pass Chan, winning the game.

"Yes!" Felix cheers as the screen flashes 'winner' at him.

"What?!" Chan says, seeing that he lost. "How did I lose?"

The boys get off of the seats of the game and Chan looks at Felix like the younger has just won the lottery. 

"I thought for sure that I would win, oh my god," Chan rambles. "You were so good! I didn't expect that at all,"

"You did good too though," Felix says, laughing. "You were in first place for almost the whole game- I barely won,"

After that, Chan drags Felix over to another game, declaring that he’ll definitely win it this time (and spoiler alert: he doesn’t).

The two boys spend the rest of the day playing games and joking around, getting a lot closer to each other.

Even though Felix only planned to do this since Chan would be dying soon, he found himself having more fun than he's had in a while, forgetting all about the numbers above Chan's head.


	2. 144 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: mentions of death

Felix gets out of bed and stretches, unplugging his phone and picking it up from the table beside his bed. He turns it on, seeing a new message from Chan.

The pair had exchanged phone numbers yesterday since they had fun and wanted to become friends.

Felix reads the message, Chan asking if Felix wanted to go to the beach with him today. He quickly sends a reply, saying that he'd love to go to the beach, before turning his phone off to get ready.

The brown-haired boy stands up and walks to his bathroom, doing his business before brushing his teeth. After finishing he starts rummaging through his closet to find an outfit, pulling out a simple white t-shirt and black shorts before changing.

His phone buzzes, signaling that he’s gotten a new message, and Felix walks over to it, unlocking the device.

' _Meet me at the bench we met at yesterday?_ ' Chan had messaged. Felix types out his response, saying that he'd be there soon.

All he had to do was fix his hair and put his shoes on, and the park was close to his house so he didn’t have to worry about rushing.

Felix stands in front of the mirror on his wall and brings his fingers up to his head to mess with his hair. After a few minutes he’s satisfied and walks away from the mirror, back towards his bed where he sits to put on his shoes.

The male throws his phone into his back pocket and exits his room, heading towards the front door.

One outside of the building, Felix walks down the sidewalk in the direction of his favorite café, deciding to stop for a drink before meeting the other male.

Smiling as he hears the jingle as the door opens, Felix enters the small shop. He walks up to the counter, smiling at Changbin.

Before Felix says anything, Changbin starts making his coffee since he already knows what he wants (due to him coming every day and ordering the same thing). As Felix watches Changbin make his drink, he notices that the numbers above Changbin's head have decreased by a quite few years.

Felix's eyebrows furrow and he wonders what happened for Changbin to lose so much of his time.

Said barista turns back around, handing Felix his coffee in exchange for money, and Felix notices a bruise on the elders arm peeking out from under the long sleeves the worker decided to wear today.

Felix looks at the bruise for a few moments before Changbin notices, pulling his sleeve down further to hide the mark.

They lock eye contact and Changbin smiles at him. Deciding not to be too nosy, Felix leaves the café, sipping on his hot drink while wondering what will happen to Changbin.

Felix continues walking down the sidewalk, leading himself to the park where he promised to meet Chan.

He spots the blonde-haired boy quickly, the other sitting down at the bench not too far away, and Felix smiles.

"Chan!" Felix calls out, waving as the taller male turns around, noticing him.

Chan breaks out into a smile as he stands up, making his way towards Felix.

"Felix!" Chan says. "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yup," Felix responds and the pair leave the park, walking towards the beach that's not too far away.

"It's so hot," Felix complains, beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck as the heat from the sun beats down on them.

"Like you," Chan says, catching Felix off guard and causing him to blush.

"Stop it~" Felix whines, playfully hitting the others arm. Chan just laughs in response.

The pair finally make it to the beach and Chan makes a noise almost like a squeal as they step into the warm sand.

"I haven't been to a beach in forever!" The elder says, and Felix can tell that he’s clearly excited.

Chan grabs Felix's wrist, pulling him towards the cool water.

They take off their shoes, setting them nearby along with their phones and other valuable items that they don't want to get wet, and Felix steps into the cold water.

He decides to go a little deeper, the water now reaching the middle of his calf and Chan follows behind him.

"The water’s so pretty," Felix says quietly, looking down at the clear liquid. He could see various shells peeking out from the sand.

"Not as pretty as you," A voice comes from behind him, startling Felix a little.

He turns his head back to look at Chan and rolls his eyes.

"God, you're such a flirt," Felix says, laughing.

"Well, you decided to hang out with this flirt,"

He looks above Chan's head after he says that, reminding Felix why he decided to hang out with Chan.

_5 days, 18 hours, 7 minutes_

Felix sighs. He knows he can't stop Chan's death, and he knows he shouldn't get too attached since he's dying soon, but Felix can't help but want to get closer to the other.


	3. 120 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings for this chapter :)

"Let's go to an amusement park today," Chan says, flinging his arm around Felix’s shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Felix asks, looking up at the darkening sky. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon,"

"We'll be fine," Chan says, turning his head and grinning at the other. "Let's go~"

Felix smiles and nods before letting Chan lead them to a bus stop. They sit and talk as they wait for the bus to arrive, asking each other random questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Felix asks.

"Hmmm... red I think," Chan answers. "What about you, what's yours?"

"Sky blue," Felix responds. "I like pastel colors,"

"Ooo, I prefer more bold colors," Chan says. "I just like things that pop out and catch your attention,"

Felix hums at Chan’s reply, thinking of another question to ask the male.

"What's your favorite animal?" Felix says.

"I like giraffes," Chan answers, "They fight with their necks and it looks funny,"

"You like them because they fight?" Felix asks, raising an eyebrow at Chan.

"No- of course not," Chan replies with a laugh, "I don't like it when animals fight but giraffes just look funny while doing it,"

Felix nods and looks away from Chan, watching as the bus pulls up in front of them.

Chan gets up first, heading onto the bus and Felix follows him. They settle into an empty seat near the back.

"What's your favorite animal?" Chan asks as the bus starts moving.

"I like dogs," Felix says. "Big dogs, small dogs, any dog. I don't care I love them all,"

"What's your favorite breed?" Chan asks, smiling at the younger.

"I like Australian Shepherds," Felix says, swinging his feet back and forth while sitting on his hands. "They're really cute,"

Chan laughs and nods.

"I have a dog," Chan says. "Her name is Berry and she's a King Charles Spaniel,"

"Oh, they’re so cute!" Felix says. "You should let me meet her one day,"

"How about tomorrow?" Chan asks, "I'm not busy for the rest of the week so we can do it anytime really,"

Felix’s eyes travel up to the numbers above Chans head once again.

_4 days, 16 hours, 41 minutes_

"Sure, tomorrow would be good," Felix says, tearing his eyes away from the numbers and looking back down to meet Chan’s eyes.

"Oh," Chan says, looking out of the bus window. "We're here,"

Felix stands up and the duo get off the bus, making their way into the amusement park. They pay for their tickets and enter the large area, looking around at all the rides and food options.

"Let's go on that one!" Chan says excitedly, pointing at a tall roller coaster.

Felix looks up at it and smiles. He loves roller coasters and rides, he likes anything that makes him feel on edge- yet is still safe.

"Let's go then," Felix says, grabbing Chan's hand and dragging him towards the ride.

Two hours and many rides later, rain starts sprinkling down on top of the boys heads.

"I told you it would rain!" Felix says, panicking while covering his head with the hood of his jacket.

"And I told you we'll be fine!" Chan says, whipping an umbrella from out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Felix asks, shocked and confused.

"A magician doesn't reveal his tricks," Chan says with a wink.

Felix rolls his eyes, light pink tinting his cheeks as he turns away from the other.

Chan opens the umbrella and holds it over the both of them. 

"Let's go to one of the restaurants here," Chan says, "They’ll probably close the rides due to the rain and I'm craving something sweet right now,"

Felix nods, not saying anything as he huddles closer to Chan to stay under the umbrella.

The duo walk together to the nearest restaurant in the park, which just happens to be a café. Chan closes the umbrella as they head inside the small shop.

"What do you want?" Chan asks. "You can sit down, I'll order for us,"

"An iced coffee please," Felix says and Chan nods, walking away.

Felix sits down at an empty table and taps his fingers, waiting for his friend to come back.

It only takes a few minutes for Chan to arrive with two coffee cups, one in each hand.

He hands one to Felix who immediately takes a sip, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat.

Felix smiles at the nice taste, making a reminder to come back to this café next time he visits the park.

Chan smiles as he watches the smaller enjoy his coffee, taking a sip of his own drink.

He sighs, content and happy with the rich taste of the hot chocolate.

"We should definitely come back here one day," Chan says. "This tastes great,"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," Felix says, taking another sip.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Chan asks shyly after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I'm free all week," Felix says, tilting his head slightly while looking at Chan, "Why?"

"I was thinking we could hang out again, I can bring you to my place to show you Berry, and then we can go walk around or something," 

"I'd like that," Felix says, smiling at the male.

Chan returns the smile and they continue to drink their beverages in the café, occasionally talking about whatever came to their minds.


	4. 96 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings for this chapter

Felix was on his way to Chan's place.

The elder had invited him over, sending Felix his address through text, and Felix had found out that the other surprisingly only lives a few blocks away.

Felix was excited, he was going to see Chan’s dog today, and he _really_ loves dogs.

As he reaches the door to Chan’s place he lightly knocks on it to let him know he's there.

A light barking can be heard from behind the door right before it swings open, revealing a smiling Chan.

"You're here!" Chan says, "That was quick, come in,"

Felix follows Chan into the house and a small dog starts running around Felix as they enter the living room.

"Awwww~" Felix gushes, bending down to pet the dog. "She's so cute!"

Chan laughs and sits down on the floor next to where Felix is crouching.

"She's been super hyper today and I don't know why," Chan says as Berry runs out of the room, returning a few seconds later with a small ball in her mouth. Berry drops the ball in front of Felix, tilting her head.

Felix laughs at the dog's cuteness and picks up the ball, tossing it across the room. Berry bounces after the ball, returning moments later with it back in her mouth.

Chan and Felix continue to play with Berry for a while until she finally flops onto the floor, tired from all the running and playing.

"I think we tired her out," Felix says, looking over at Chan who was sitting next to him.

"I guess we did," Chan says, smiling at the younger boy. "You wanna go walk around the city?"

"Sure," Felix says, standing up and stretching. Both males giggle as Felix’s knees pop from him not moving them for a bit.

The duo make their way towards the front door, and Chan leads the way outside and down the street.

"Is there anywhere specific you want to go?" Chan asks.

"We can just look around at the shops," Felix suggests. "I know they have some good cafes around here,"

Chan nods at his response and the pair walk side by side, entering the main shopping area.

"There's a pet store near here," Chan says. "They have a bunch of cute dogs and I need to buy Berry more food, do you mind if we stop by there real quick?"

"No, I don't mind," Felix says, following Chan as they turn down a street.

They reach the pet store Chan was talking about shortly after, Chan holding the door open for Felix as they enter.

"The dogs are in the back if you want to look at them while I buy the food," Chan says, "I'll meet you back there,"

"Alright," Felix says as he begins to walk down the aisles to the back of the store.

A smile forms on his face as he spots the dogs behind the glass wall, three small puppies playing with each other.

"They're so cute~," Felix says to himself, walking up to the glass. He puts his hand on the window and a small puppy runs up to it, nudging the glass with his nose.

"You're so adorable," Felix says, cooing over the puppy. "I wish I could adopt you,"

"Then why don't you?" A voice says from behind Felix and he jumps up from his squatting position, startled.

Felix locks eye contact with Chan and they both laugh.

"My apartment doesn't allow dogs," Felix says, "So I can't adopt it, I would if I could though,"

Chan nods, understanding, and Felix looks back at the puppies.

"Do you want to go back there and play with them?" Chan asks and Felix whips his head back around to look at him.

"Can I?" Felix asks.

"Yeah, I come here pretty often and I know the owners so I can ask them to let us in," Chan says.

Felix nods eagerly and Chan leaves to grab one of the owners so they can enter the dog area.

A few minutes later Chan comes back with an older man who happily lets the two of them into the dog area.

Chan thanks the man before turning back to Felix who is already crouched down on the floor with the dogs surrounding him.

Felix eagerly pets the pups, cooing at how soft and cute they all look.

"There are some toys by the wall if you want to play with them," Chan says, walking over to a box full of various dog toys. He pulls out a ball and tosses it, gaining the attention of a couple of the dogs who chase after it.

Felix stands up and walks over to the box, pulling out a small rope toy.

He holds it up to gain their attention and a few dogs bounce over, all jumping up to try and grab it. Once a dog successfully grabs a hold of the rope with his mouth, Felix plays a little game of tug-of-war.

The two males play with the dogs for about an hour before they both get tired.

"Are you ready to go?" Chan asks, petting a puppy who is laying in his lap.

"Mmm yeah, I guess," Felix says, he was exhausted but didn't want to leave the dogs.

"We can always come back some other time," Chan says, standing up and Felix nods.

Chan offers Felix a hand to help him stand up and Felix gladly takes it, letting Chan pull him up. They head towards the door of the dog area, Felix following behind Chan as the elder opens the door.

This is when Felix's eyes drift to the top of Chan's head, his eyes going over the numbers that are slowly decreasing.

_3 days, 19 hours, 42 minutes_

Felix sighs and follows Chan out of the room and then out of the store.

"I have to go take the dog food home," Chan says, breaking Felix out of his trance, "It's too heavy to carry around,"

"Ah, that's alright," Felix replies, "I promised my friend I would babysit his sister in a few hours, so I should probably get ready for that,"

Chan nods and bids Felix a goodbye before they turn opposite ways.

And all Felix can think about on his way home is the numbers burned into his mind, the last numbers he saw above Chan before he walked away.

_3 days, 19 hours, 36 minutes_


	5. 72 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings :)

"Hello?" Felix says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he answers whoever was calling him.

"Felix? Did I wake you up?" Chan's voice asks through the phone speaker, "I'm sorry,"

"No, it's fine," Felix says, sitting up. "What did you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to help paint my friend's house with me." Chan explains, "He wants to paint it but it'll take him forever if he does it by himself, so he asked if me and one of my friends could help, and I wasn’t sure who to ask so I decided to ask you,"

"Paint a house?" Felix says, rubbing his head, not fully awake.

"Y-yeah, I mean it's just one room but you don't have to help if you don't want to," Chan says. "I don't want to bother you, you probably already have plans or are tired of me already-"

"No, it's fine. I'll help out," Felix says, cutting Chan off from the rest of his ramble.

"Oh- okay," Chan says. "I'll text you the address, can you meet me there in an hour?"

"Yeah, that's alright," Felix says.

"Alright! I'll see you later!" Chan says happily before hanging up.

Felix sets his phone down before standing up and stretching. He walks over to his closet and picks up an old t-shirt and some pants he doesn't really care about. He didn't want to wear anything nice or fancy since he knew he'd probably get paint on himself.

After changing, Felix goes to the bathroom to wash his face and do whatever else he needs to do.

Minutes later he leaves the bathroom and walks to the kitchen area, quickly making himself a bowl of cereal. After eating he returns to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After he's done getting ready, he flops down on his bed, picking up his phone and seeing that he got a text from Chan, showing an address.

Felix clicks on the address, seeing that it's about twenty minutes away. He puts on his shoes and grabs a jacket before leaving his place and making his way towards the address.

Many minutes later, Felix is standing in front of a medium-sized house, waving at Chan who is standing in the doorway.

"You're here!" Chan says, welcoming him inside. "Hold on, I'll go get Jisung,"

Felix watches as Chan walks away and he shifts the weight between his feet awkwardly as he looks around the empty room, not knowing what to do.

"Ah, hello," A short male says as he walks up to Felix. "I'm Jisung,"

"Hello, I'm Felix," Felix responds, sending him an awkward smile.

"Well, I came here to paint so let's paint," Chan says, grabbing Jisung's arm and dragging him through the doorway of the room they were standing in and into another room.

Felix follows the pair silently until they stop in a large and somewhat empty room.

Jisung walks up to the big buckets of paint that are sitting in the room and turns to face the boys.

"Thank you guys for coming, I really appreciate it,” he says, smiling at them before picking up a brush and dipping it in the paint, “The paintbrushes are over there, you can start painting whenever you would like to,"

Felix and Chan follow after Jisung, picking out brushes before beginning to paint the room.

It starts off nice and clean, until Chan decides to fling paint at both Felix and Jisung.

Jisung freezes before turning around to face Chan who is smiling at them innocently.

"Chan!" Jisung yells, laughing before flinging paint back at the elder.

Chan lets out a battle cry before grabbing Felix and hiding behind him.

"Don't use me as a shield!" Felix cries out, twisting their bodies around so Chan is hit with the paint instead of himself.

Chan grabs a handful of paint and smears it on the side of Felix's face, smiling at him.

Felix takes his brush and swipes it across Chan's face in revenge, getting the light blue paint all over him.

Soon, Felix is hit in the back with a glob of paint coming from none other than the one and only Han Jisung.

Felix whips around, throwing his own glob of paint at the other boy.

This starts a paint war, and the next hour is full of the boys throwing paint at each other, making a huge mess.

Soon, they all get tired and end up laying on the plastic-covered floor.

"I think we've finished painting," Chan says, looking at the walls.

The areas that they didn't paint before the paint war happened got covered during the battle, so the walls were fully painted now.

"I guess so," Jisung says, "That was fun,"

"Yeah, it was," Felix adds.

"I'm so tired," Jisung whines.

"You're the one who started the war," Chan says with a laugh.

"But it was boring just painting the walls normally, I wanted to spice it up a little," Jisung says, laughing.

"Well I guess you did 'spice it up'," Felix says, a smile on his lips, "And now we're all covered in paint,"

"Yeah," Jisung says, silence filling the air for a few minutes before he speaks again. "Do you guys want food? I'm getting hungry,"

"Yes," Felix says.

"Of course," Chan agrees, and the trio decide to order food.


	6. 48 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings

"You know where we should go?" Chan asks Felix as they're walking side by side down the road. It was nice and sunny out today, the weather perfect for any outdoor activity.

"Where?" Felix replies, kicking a pebble in his path.

"We should go to the zoo," Chan says.

"The zoo?" Felix repeats, looking at Chan. His eyes flicker up at the numbers above his head before looking back at Chan's eyes.

_1 day, 13 hours, 35 minutes_

"Yeah, is that alright?" Chan says, looking down at the other.

"That's fine," Felix says, looking away. "But isn't the closest zoo like two hours away?"

"A new one opened a couple of weeks ago, it's only twenty minutes from here I think," Chan says. "We could catch a bus to get there,"

"Alright, let's go then,"

The two boys make their way to the nearest bus stop and stand, waiting for the bus to pull up.

"I haven't been to a zoo in forever," Chan says, looking over at the younger.

"Neither have I,” Felix says, trying to think about the last time he’s visited one, “I think the last time I went was when I was 14 for a school trip,"

"I hope they have lions there, and tigers," Chan says. "Do you think they have ostriches?"

"Ostriches? They might, I don't know. Why?" Felix asks.

"I really like ostriches. They're cute," Chan says and Felix looks at him weirdly. Chan looks over at him and laughs at his expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called ostriches cute," Felix says, "those things are hideous,"

"What!" Chan shouts. Felix can tell that he’s not really mad, the curves on his lips giving it away. "They're so adorable how can you call them hideous,"

"Whatever," Felix just laughs.

The bus finally pulls up and Felix and Chan both get on, taking the seat in the very back once again.

The two boys sit in a comfortable silence for most of the ride, not really having anything to talk about.

Soon the bus pulls up to their stop and they get off, thanking the bus driver.

"I think it's this way," Chan says, turning right and walking down the street, Felix following close behind him.

Chan was right and the boys were almost instantly at the front of the zoo, a giant sign letting them know that they arrived.

"Let's go inside!" Chan says, grabbing Felix's wrist and pulling him into the front building and up to the counter.

The boys pay for themselves and leave the entrance, walking into the actual zoo part.

"Look, it's a goat! And there's a llama in there too!" Chan says excitedly as they approach one of the fenced cages. 

The two boys begin walking throughout the zoo, Chan stopping and taking pictures every time they came across an animal he liked (which happened to be almost all of them).

Halfway through the zoo, Chan sprints away from Felix, the younger losing sight of him.

Felix sighs before jogging in the direction Chan ran towards, finding him in the middle of a petting zoo, petting a goat.

"How did you know this was here?" Felix asks, walking up to the fence that keeps the animals inside.

"I saw a sign,” Chan says before cooing at the small lamb that came up to him. He looks over at Felix, giving him an apologetic smile, “Sorry I ran off," 

“No worries,” Felix says, still a bit confused.

"You should come in here, the animals are so cute!"

"How did you even get in?" Felix asks, looking around for a gate or entrance, but finding nothing.

"I just hopped over the fence," Chan responds nonchalantly. 

"You did what?" Felix asks, eyes wide.

"I'm kidding," Chan says, looking up at Felix with a smile before pointing over to the other side of the fence. "The gate's over there,"

"Oh, okay," Felix says, feeling a little dumb for not noticing it earlier. He walks over to the gate and enters the petting zoo area.

"Look! There's a goose," Chan says, walking over to the bird.

"Wait- Chan you'll scare it-"

A yelp erupts from Chan's mouth as the bird ruffles its feathers and honks at Chan, it's bill snapping at him.

Felix watches as Chan attempts to run away from the goose but it chases him instead.

"I think I'm done here!" Chan says, exiting the pen to get away from the goose.

Felix follows right after him, being careful not to get too close to the goose. He didn’t want to be its next target.

"Did you see that thing?" Chan asks once Felix closes the gate behind him. "It had like a billion sharp teeth in its mouth,"

"I saw," Felix says, "Do you want to continue looking around?"

"Of course! We haven't seen everything yet!"

And so the two of them continue walking around the zoo, Chan making sure to stay away from any birds he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is where it gets heavy :/


	7. 24 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up :/
> 
> TWs: gunshots, murder, blood, kinda graphic?, past minor character death, mentions of death, car accident/being hit by a car, also kinda graphic? nothing too bad though, major character death
> 
> the first 5 TWs take part in a flashback that can be skipped, it starts at "He was seven at the time" and ends at "That was the day where he found out what those numbers really meant", i'll put a little summary about what happens there in the end notes
> 
> the rest of the tags are a main part of the fic but can also be skipped, just stop reading at "1 minute, 26 seconds", i'll also put a summary in the end notes for those who don't read this part

Felix sighs as he walks next to the older boy.

He looks above the others head, reading the numbers for the nth time today.

_6 hours, 34 minutes, 52 seconds._

It was currently 2pm, Felix had been spending all day with Chan, and he was scared to see what would happen when the clock hit zero.

Felix has only ever seen one person's clock hit zero before, and it was his own mother's.

_He was seven at the time, didn't know what the numbers meant, and didn't pay much attention to them, assuming that everyone could see them._

_But one day, he was at the store with his mother and learned what the numbers were for._

_Her clock only had twenty minutes left, and Felix was excited to see what would happen when it ran out._

_He thought there would be a party, or his mother would get a gift or something- he had no idea about the misfortune that it would bring._

_Felix smiles, noticing that her clock only had a couple of minutes left- he was excited._

_Suddenly a scream is heard followed by a gunshot, several men in black suits and masks entering the store with guns._

_"Mommy," Felix calls, scared, "What's happening,"_

_Out of nowhere, a gunshot is heard and Felix watches as his mother falls into a pool of her own blood right in the middle of the store._

_Shocked, he stays still, frozen in his spot._

_He looks at the clock above her head, seeing how the numbers are all zero._

_That was the day where he found out what those numbers really meant._

  
  


"Felix?" A voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asks, looking up at the boy who was now a few feet in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Chan asks. "You just stopped walking and spaced out, I've called your name a few times,"

"Oh- uh, yeah," Felix says, catching up with Chan. He pushes the memories to the back of his head, focusing on the present, "I'm fine,"

"Okay, well we have an hour until the movie starts," Chan says, the duo had decided to watch a new movie playing in the theaters, "We can walk around the park until then,"

Felix nods and follows Chan who’s making his way towards an ice cream stand.

"What flavor do you want?" Chan asks, smiling at Felix.

"Vanilla please," Felix answers, looking around the park.

Moments later, Chan pops up in front of him, holding two vanilla ice cream cones. He hands one to Felix who gratefully takes it.

"I had a lot of fun with you this week," Chan says, licking his ice cream.

Felix looks over at the male, slightly surprised. The way Chan spoke was like he knew he wouldn't be alive tomorrow, and it made Felix wonder if Chan knew he would die.

"I had a lot of fun with you too," Felix says, "Is there anything else you'd like to do tonight other than the movie?"

"Ahhh... no I don't think so," Chan says, looking away from Felix. "I don't have much time anyways,"

"What do you mean?" Felix asks, now completely sure that Chan knew he was going to die. But how?

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Chan says with a strained smile, "Anyways, let's go,"

Chan grabs Felix's hand with his free one, swinging their arms as they walk through the park. 

Chan had started doing this action a lot during the past couple of days, and Felix didn't mind. He liked the feeling of the older male's hand against his.

"How has Berry been doing?" Felix asks, breaking the silence and then licking his ice cream right after.

"She's doing well," Chan says, "My friend is currently watching her for me though since I'm going to be... busy soon,"

"Oh," Felix says, "Okay,"

They continue to walk in comfortable silence, eating their ice cream.

"Should we go get ready for the movie?" Chan asks, finishing up his snack. They had already bought the tickets earlier, they just needed to get snacks and find seats.

"We still have twenty minutes though?" Felix says, confused.

"Yeah, but I want to get the best seats," Chan says, flashing Felix a smile.

"Alright," Felix laughs, "Let's go,"

So the duo walk to the movie theater, picking out some overpriced snacks before heading towards the designated theater. It was Chan's idea to watch Soul tonight, and of course Felix wouldn't decline.

They make their way inside the theater and Chan lets out a small, _'yesss'_ as he realizes they're the first ones there.

"Now we can get the best seats!" Chan says, dragging Felix towards the middle seats near the front row.

It doesn’t take long until the theater fills up with people and the movie begins.

⌛

⌛

⌛

Chan stretches as he and Felix finally leave the crowded theater.

"What did you think?" Felix asks Chan.

"I liked it, animated movies have always been my favorite," Chan replies. "What about you, did you like it?"

"Yeah, I liked it," Felix says, "Disney’s been making some really good movies recently,"

"Ahh, that's true" Chan agrees, "What do you want to do now?"

"We can go to a nearby convenience store and get some snacks," Felix suggests, thinking about the shops that are nearby.

"We just ate a bunch of candy though," Chan says, laughing.

"There's no such thing as too much candy," The younger says jokingly.

"Alright," Chan says, "Let's go,"

Chan was walking slightly in front of Felix as they were making their way down the side of the road.

This is when Felix realized that Chan had less than 2 minutes left on his clock.

_1 minute, 26 seconds_

Felix feels his heart rate increase as he looks around for any signs of danger that could kill Chan within the next two minutes.

"Felix," Chan calls, "Why did you slow down?"

Felix looks up ahead at Chan, who is now farther ahead of him. He jogs up to Chan, catching up with the male.

"Ah, no reason," He lies, voice shaking slightly. Felix hopes that Chan doesn't notice.

The older shrugs and turns back around to keep walking.

Chan, still a few paces above Felix, goes to cross the street, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

Felix looks down the road, seeing a car come out of nowhere and speed towards where Chan is walking.

His eyes widen as he watches the scene in front of him unfold.

"Chan!" Felix calls out, finally running towards the boy.

Felix uses all of his strength to push Chan out of the way of the moving vehicle, only to be hit by it himself seconds later.

Chan stumbles from the push before turning around, watching with wide eyes as Felix gets hit by the car, his body left on the side of the road as blood starts slowly pooling around his body.

He rushes to where Felix is laying, and he crouches down, tears pooling out of his eyes.

And that's when he notices the number above Felix's head, where there was previously nothing.

_zero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who skipped the flashback (mentions of past minor character death but nothing graphic):  
> felix is seven and is at the store with his mom, he's excited bc her numbers are almost at zero and he wants to know what'll happen when it hits zero (he thinks there will be a celebration or something) but she ends up dying. this is when felix figures out the numbers are counting down to death
> 
> for those who stopped at "1 minute, 26 seconds" here's a summary (mentions of death and car accidents but nothing graphic):  
> chan is about to get hit by a car but felix pushes him out of the way and gets hit instead, the number zero appears above felix's head, felix dies


	8. 0 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: blood (not graphic), major character death

_The first day Chan saw Felix in the park, he was intrigued._

_The space above Felix's head was empty, no number, nothing, which surprised him._

_Chan knew that he, himself, only had a week left. 168 hours._

_He doesn't realize he's in front of the stranger until the stranger sneezes, bringing him back from his thoughts._

_He doesn't know why, but he’s drawn to the other, wants to get to know the male._

_Chan sits on the bench next to the boy, not knowing how to introduce himself._

_Moments later, he sees the boy next to him jump, seemingly surprised that Chan was sitting next to him._

_Chan laughs, turning to fully look at the stranger, only to find the boy staring right at him; and then he knows exactly how to speak to the boy._

_As the two talk, Chan notices the boy glancing up to the space above his head, where his numbers are sitting._

_This intrigues Chan, is the boy also able to see the numbers?_

_Chan hasn't met anybody else who was able to see the numbers that he could see, so he was happy to think that someone else could. He was happy that there was finally someone else like him in this world. He was happy that he wasn't alone._

⌛

⌛

⌛

Chan pulls out his phone, panicking as the boy laying in front of him continues to lose blood.

He looks down at Felix, tears falling onto the youngers paling face as Chan cries above him.

Chan looks back at his phone, noticing his reflection on the screen of the item.

His eyes flicker to the space above his head, the spot where there used to be numbers now empty.

Chan freezes, he doesn't have a death day anymore.

He looks back down at Felix before looking back at his phone, calling an ambulance with some hope to try to save Felix.

After the call ends and after what feels like an eternity, an ambulance shows up and a paramedic checks Felix's pulse.

"He's dead,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's the end!
> 
> i haven't written real angst in a long time, it used to be all i wrote a couple years ago but now all i write is fluff lol. it was interesting going back and rewriting this
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it though (or at least most of it), thanks for reading ♡


End file.
